


We did it, Dad.

by a_c_perky



Series: The Adventures of Peter and Morgan Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputee Tony, Endgame Changes because Tony deserves his kiddos, NOT Endgame canon, Other, Pepper Potts is a good mom (referenced), Peter is a good son, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Son Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a good dad, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_c_perky/pseuds/a_c_perky
Summary: When Tony woke up, he experienced a painful ache throughout his entire body, which he pretty much expected.What he didn’t expect, however, was to see his sixteen- year old protege sitting on the side of his cot in the Tower’s medbay when he was supposed to be in his own.---“Tony- I- I’m sorry if I woke you up I -I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Peter stuttered out.---"We were out for, according to mom and Dr. Cho, two weeks."****A different way of how Endgame happened, with irondad and spiderson whump and cuddles.***This is a prequel of a series fics, but you don't have to read them (I recommend you to because I worked hard on them though lol)





	We did it, Dad.

When Tony woke up, he experienced a painful ache throughout his entire body, which he pretty much expected.

What he didn’t expect, however, was to see his sixteen- year old protege sitting on the side of his cot in the Tower’s medbay (he KNEW re- buying the tower was a good idea)- when he was supposed to be in his own.

The last thing he remembered from the final battle against Thanos was him wielding the gauntlet, uttering his iconic final words, and when he was about to snap, heard a gut- wrenching, “NO!” coming from his pseudo- son. At the very last moment, Peter grabbed onto his right shoulder, and absorbed the power with him. He remembers seeing the faces of his wife, Rhodey, and Peter on the side of him, blacking out, as he did the same. 

Not the best experience, if you asked him.

“Pete?” Tony asked groggily.

Peter looked up with his great big puppy- dog- eyes from where he was playing with his hospital- dress hem, and he looked like utter crap. Probably how Tony was looking.

“Tony- I- I’m sorry if I woke you up I -I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Peter stuttered out.

“At, 3:30 in the morning?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow. “I’m peachy for someone who almost died saving the universe,” He retorted, voice clearing up. “But you, on the other hand, need to get back to your bed. How long were you up?"

"Well, I WOKE UP, woke up about a few days ago, but woke up tonight about a few minutes ago."

"How long were we out?" 

"Uh, well," Peter started as he rubbed the back of his neck, "again, I woke up a few days ago, but we were out for, according to mom and Dr. Cho, two weeks."

"Holy shit, two week?"

"Y- yeah."

"You know what? I've had enough stress for a lifetime, to quote that nerdy book you read-"

"Harry Potter," Peter smiled.

"Yeah, yeah that. So that means you need to give me less stress. And you’re already in enough trouble with me as it is, Don’t want to make Helen upset while you’re at it and go back to bed." 

“But I just, I don’t want- I-”

Tony brought a hand to Peter’s cheek and cupped it, asking softly, “But you don’t want to what, bud?”

Peter looked into his father- figures’ eyes with tears about to fall and responded, “I don’t want to leave you, dad.”

Right at that moment that broke Tony’s heart, Helen Cho and three other doctors barged into the medbay, as Helen exclaimed, “His heart monitor is flatlining! We need to act- What the hell, Peter?” The usually calm and collected doctor asked when she saw the true reason of his flatlining- him un- attaching himself from the machines.

Peter blushed as he said, “Oops. I forgot that it says I died when I unplugged it.”

Helen released a sigh when he confessed this and composed herself. “It’s alright, just don’t let it happen again.” She always had a soft spot when it came to the spiderling. But didn’t everyone?

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“Alright, now that’s situated, you three help him back into bed.” 

When the doctors grabbed Peter softly, he began to hyperventilate. “No! No, please! I need to stay with him! Please let me stay with my dad! I don’t want him hurt again!” He panicked as he weakly struggled against the doctors, obviously still drained and in pain from his experience. 

“Pete, I’m sorry, you have-”

“I want my kid next to me,” Tony interrupted briskly, his heart breaking again at his son’s painful cries.

“Tony-”

“Just move his cot and connect it to mine. Put in his I.V. and attach him to the monitor and boom. Done. Simple. Now tell them to let go of my kid.” Tony demanded.

Helen looked doubtful about his demands, so he continued, "Please."

Helen sighed once more and complied to his orders. Peter waited anxiously as they brought the cot to Tony’s left side, and Tony moved to that cot so Peter could be on his good side. The side that wasn’t plagued with burns and a stub.

Wait. 

His arm was amputated?!

‘That’s new.’ He though. ‘Stay calm for Peter, stay calm for Peter.’

As soon as they finished that task, Peter, as quickly as he could being in pain and all, scurried to the other cot and settled his head on Tony’s chest with a wince.

“I saw that, kiddo,” Tony told him as the doctors plugged the I.V. and heart monitor to him.

“I want you to be comfortable. You’re lucky they didn’t have to amputate your arm, too.” 

Peter ignored the final comment as he shimmied into a position where he was comfortable in Tony’s side as he laid his left arm comfortably on him as well.

“Alright, if that’s it, I bid you goodnight. If your… upper shoulder gives you any pains let me know.”

Tony moved his arm off of Peter for a moment and gave her a thumbs up and responded, “Will do, doc.”

“No more midnight wandering, Peter.” Helen finished as she and the other doctors shut off the main lights and left them for the night.

“Yes ma’am,” Peter called as he nuzzled his fact into Tony’s chest more. Tony brought up his hand to Peter’s hair and carded into it.

“Man, I missed this, bud.” He whispered. 

“Me too. But hey, look- now we’re twins.” Peter attempted at a joke, referring to the scarring burns that were etched on both of their left shoulders- creeping up to their jawlines. The jawline was where Peter's stopped, but his father's, however, ended a few inches below the eye.

Tony did NOT find this amusing.

He stopped his hand moving through Peter’s hair, and replied to the attempted humor, “You think that’s cool?’ 

Peter froze, and said, “No, not at all. I was just trying to make a bad joke, that’s all.”

“Well it wasn’t funny.”

“Yeah, I realize that now.”

“You know, you wouldn’t have that if you just stayed back on the sidelines,” Tony blatantly stated, acknowledging the elephant in the room.

“Yeah, and watch as my dad killed himself? No thanks.”

“Better me than you.”

Peter angrily sat up and winced painfully. When Tony tries to pull him down, he shot him down. “No, just- don’t! You could have killed yourself! I can’t take something like that,” Peter half- shouted at him, tears beginning to stream down his face. “And y- you and mom are the last bit of family I have left! The last bit that want me at least!” He finished with a choked sob. 

Tony finally pulled his son back towards him with his one hand and stroked his head as Peter cried heavily into his neck. 

“Shhh, I know, I know,” he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to Peter’s head.

“No, you- you don’t.”

“You want to bet? You’re talking to the man whose dad was the biggest dick on the face of this earth. I didn't even refer to him as 'dad,' only 'Howard.' The man who watched his son die in his arms as he referred to me as his ‘dad’ for the first time,” Tony responded bitterly as he choked out the last bit, tears about to fall along with Peter’s.

“Y- you’re right. I- I’m sorry.” Peter told him, tears slowing down. 

“Don’t apologize kiddo. I just wanted to show you that you’re not alone in this. You have me, Pepper, and so many new aunts and uncles to help you through this, alright?”

“Y- yeah, I suppose.” Peter answered, swiping his hand over his eyes.

They remained in a peaceful silence for a few minutes, before Tony interrupted with, “And of course, the first time you called me ‘dad’ HAD to be when you were dying.”

A small giggle escaped Peter’s lips, which Tony coined as a win. “I think I just wanted to get it out so you could hear it at least once.”

Welp. That hurt.

“And I wanted it to be memorable.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that. “Well, it worked.”

“And if- if you don’t want, I don’t have to call you- mmf,” Peter started to ramble, but was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there. I have been waiting for AGES for you to call me that. I would love for you to continue.”

He lifted his hand off his son’s mouth, revealing a small smile. “Thanks, dad.”

“Of course, son.”

He cuddled closer, if any possible, to Tony, and sighed out a comforted sigh. He asked, “Hey dad, did- uh- did she ever call to see if I was okay when I - when I was gone?”

Tony hesitated for a moment, knowing how sore of a subject this was. “No bud, she didn't. She was one of the blipped.”

He didn’t have the heart to tell him that if the she- devil was alive she would have probably only called and asked just for the information- for the gossip. 

“Oh. Okay. Do- do you think she’ll want to know I’m back?”

He chose his words carefully, then responded, “If she cares, she’ll call.”

“Fair enough.”

“How about we get some shut eye, bambino? We need all the rest we can get."

Alright. Good night, dad. Love you.”

Tony’s heart leaped in his chest when he heard these words. He’s heard them before from the boy, but it was before he was known as ‘dad.’ This not only meant that he loved him in general, but he loved him as a father.

Was he over analyzing this? Definitely. But who cares?

“Love you too, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as previously stated, this is a prequel of sorts (which means very minimally related) to another series. 
> 
> If you read the series, the next work(s) in it will be, well, how should I put this.... a RIDE. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this and read the others. Happy Trails!!!


End file.
